The Land Before Time XIV: Dawn of Mankind
'The Land Before Time XIV: Dawn of Mankind '''is a upcoming film. It was not rumoured, but was to be announced. Unlike thirteen previous films were distributed by Universal, this will be the first and only hand drawn animated Land Before Time film to be now owned by Disney and this is the only film to put only two Tarzan characters, one Tarzan character as the male human who was nameless and Terk the female gorilla as Ali's comedic leader and conscience. Plot When Ali and Bron return to the Great Valley, there is something wierd going on. Humans were here on earth, and when the gang went into the deep exotic paradise, Littlefoot, who got seperated from the gang, met a very friendly, gentle human man with long dark brown dreadlock hair and wears a brown loincloth for the first time, and his rest of the gang met a lot of friendly Neanderthal people of the tribe. Later unkown to Littlefoot, Sharptooth Came from the Dead Along with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud, come to chase littlefoot and his friends. Sharptooth gets ready for revenge and the taste. will the man, the women, and terk save the great valley from those sharpteeth, or also will the Dinosaurs will rescue the man, terk, and the women, from those sharpteeth Cast *Seth Dusky as Littlefoot (speaking) *Tara Strong as Littlefoot (singing) *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Madison Pettis as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie *Nika Futterman as Ali *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (talking) *Judy Kuhn as Grandma Longneck (singing) *James Arnold Taylor as Grandapa Longneck *Demi Moore as Tria (talking) *Jodi Benson as Tria (singing) *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Micheal York as Pterano *Jeff Bennett as Icky *Kris Kristofferson as Doc *Elizabeth Daily as Shorty *Micheal Kelley as Hyp *Jeff Bennett as Mutt *Scott Menville as Nod *Patrick Stewart as Topsy *Scott Bradley as Mr. Thicknose *Tony Goldwyn as The man *Angelina Jolie as The woman *Glenn Close as Kala *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother/Ducky's Mother/Dil *Meghan Strange as Tricia *Matthew Broderick as Bron *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Frank Welker as Sharptooth *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech/Kosh *Rob Paulsen as Thud New Characters *Tarzan appears in this film as a nameless Neanderthal man. A gentle, kind hearted, strongly flexible human protagonist who saved Littlefoot from Sharpteeth and befriends him as his talking steed and took Littlefoot to his Neanderthal tribe. His moves were tree swinging, tree surfing, and he also moves like a gorilla like what he did in ''Tarzan (1999). He means Littlefoot and the gangs family no harm. He and the whole tribe were all omnivores eating only wild boars and antelope. At the end of the film, he became one of Littlefoot and his dinosaur gang. He finally spoken his first two words "Littlefoot...friend." since he said his first two lines "Go, now!" as he uses ape-like noises. *The woman is the man's beautiful and very shy wife. She was very shy when Littlefoot's dinosaur gang arrived at the tribe and she has befriended by them until the herd of Longnecks, Threehorns, Duckbills and a friendly flock of Flyers have kindly shown up. She and her husband finally became great friends with Littlefoot and his gang at the film's finale. *Terk appears in this movie as Ali's conscience, and she always help Ali and the dinosaur gang to find her love interest, Littlefoot. Music Songs will be written and perfomed (some songs) by the not-too retired Academy Award-winner Phil Collins and ballad pop diva Mariah Carey, and the score will be composed by the Academy Award-winning composer of Disney's The Lion King, Hans Zimmer. The soundtrack of the motion picture will be on CD album by Walt Disney Records. Supervising Animators *John Ripa - Littlefoot, the nameless man (Tarzan's second appearance in this movie as that human character) (Note: This is John Ripa's first animation of Adult Tarzan as the nameless neanderthal man with Glen Keane's animation to reuse.) *Ruben Aquino - Littlefoot's Grandparents and Bron *Mark Henn - The woman, Ducky's Mother *Eric Goldberg - Petrie, Petrie's family, Spike *Ellen Woodbury - Guido *Andreas Deja - Cera, Cera's family *Randy Haycock - Ducky, Ali *Bruce W. Smith - Sharpteeth *Ken Duncan, Nik Ranieri - The humans *Michael Surrey - Terk as Ali's conscience Sound Effects *Tony Goldwyn's Tarzan calls, grunts and yells can be used in this film for that character as a nameless man. *Jurassic Park T-Rex roars can be heard in this film. *The roars of Dragon from Dreamworks film Shrek can be used for Littlefoot's Grandparents and Bron. References Unlike real Neanderthals, these ones, in this movie, are modern but primitive native human with brown loincloths and do not live in caves, they live in huts in the deep jungles far from The Great Valley and were omnivores by eating only wild boars, antelope and fruits, also vegetables. Special Thanks Edgar Rice Burroughs Inc. and Disney's 37th Animated Feature, Tarzan (1999). Trailers Category:Movies by Disney